Forbidden
by Kenn-chan
Summary: Forbidden; that's exaclty what Ciel's love for Sebastian is, what with the era and master/servant status. But can his forbidden love make him stop loving the demon? Fluff. T for homosexuality Please read A/N, Other warnings and such inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (2011): **I found this on my flashdrive while going through all my writing materials, ironic because I was just saying to myself, "Kenn, you need to post something."

**Original A/N**_**:**_Hey there everybody! I wanted to say thank you SO much for all the reviews on my story Treats, they made me very happy :D Oh, and if you read treats, you'll understand something that's in here that others wont ;) more reason to check it out. I think I've rambled enough for now... Onto the good stuff?

**Disclaimer: **Neither the manga nor anime say Kenn-chan anywhere, right? Well, there you have it, I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

I _hate_ begging but here it is, **PLEASE review**, on FanFiction I don't have a problem with people not reviewing but for some reason on FictionPress no one does... Wierd.

**Warnings:**This is boyxboy, but no worries for those who aren't into sexual stories, I intend for this to be sweet and fluffy.

**_FORBIDDEN_**

Ciel was getting older, that was a give-in as Sebastian watched his master from across the study. The young boy he had once known was now a young adult, though you'd never be able to tell by looking at him. Ciel was as short as he'd always been, and his childish appearance refused to leave. Where a stong jaw and masculine features should have been, baby fat still rest. There was no sign he'd grown any older at all, other than his attitude; which seemed to get more and more hot tempered as he aged. But something even more amusing than his temper was changing; Ciel was having hormonal changes as well, in which he had found attraction in his very own demon, secretly of course.

Over the past few weeks, Ciel had finally decided he'd had enough of Sebatian's irritating -though definitelyatrractive- smirk, but more importantly, his perverse teasing! It drove his poor hormones wild. Those "subtle", breif moments where Sebastian's hand would rest upon his for a second longer than customary made his skin crawl and his stomach flutter; it was wrong for a man to feel that way towards another of the same gender. Not that society's "rules" towards homosexuality made his feelings towards the demon go away; if anything, they made them stronger. A forbidden romance if you will. But to today was the day, it was time to take action; and who other than Ciel Phantomhive to extract revenge?

[*]~{*}~[*]~{*}

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?"

"I'm hungry for something sweet. Something with honey perhaps; but don't you _dare_ try pulling that stupid stunt you did last time."

Sebastian smiled a decevingly innocent smile, " If I may be so bold as to say, young master, I do think you quite enjoyed my _stupid stunt_."

"Just what are you implying, demon?"

"If you believe I am accusing you of being homosexual, I would never call my master something that _disgusting_."

Ciel flinched noticeably. It wasn't really disgusting, was it? You can't help whom you fall in love with... It wasn't as if he'd asked for such a thing; who would in this era?

"Go away," The master's tone had taken a rough edge, and his cerulean eye held wisps of betrayal.

"What about your-"

" Please, just go." The demon left, shutting the door with a quiet _click_. The earl exhaled heavily, head resting in his hands. What was he going to do? His original plan for the day was completely destroyed and now he just wanted to curl up in a corner and try to forget what his secret love had said; to sort out all these feelings and thoughts. Things where going to be different from now on. .

[*]~{*}~[*]~{*}

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the door, Sebastian rest against the cool framing. It had hurt him to say that to his master, truly it did; and in all honesty, he didn't think such a simple thing as being gay was a bad thing; in fact the idea was quite accepted in his world. But Ciel didn't live in his world, at least not yet anyway, and so, he had to raise his master to _his_ society's standards. The demon sighed remembering his master's hurt expression. He was such an idiot. What sort of demon grows feeling for a _human_? A human which he was supposed to **eat**!

Sebastian's ears perked as his sensitive hearing picked up a sound that tore apart his heart.

His master was crying...

Hot tears fell down flush cheeks. This was stupid, he was acting like some love-struck _female_! What was he crying for? He knew he would never get the demon, how could he? He wasn't beautiful, he wasn't strong nor smart, and worst of all, he was a _homosexual_ human boy. Sebastian deserved better; a** female **that was everything he was not. He wasn't anything but an easy meal to the demon, and that was all he was ever going to be.

Ciel's brain went into over-drive as he thought up the only logical thing to do.

He had to finish the contract- _today_.

**Original A/N: **I'm a sucker for Ciel when he cries. Anywho.. This isn't over, this will have another part to it, but what do you think so far? **reviews would be nice**, and I'm new to this site, are you supposed to respond to reviews? Idk.. I'm hoping this didn't sound stupid XD but anyways, if you guys see spelling and grammar mistakes, please let me know, I'm very understanding to constuctive critisism so feel free to correct anything :D Next one should be up very soon. yay!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Picking up right where I left off. Told you it'd be a fast update :)

**Please Send Love Through Reviews**, I like to know where I stand with my material.

**Disclaimer:**Still know Kenn-chan in the credits,? Didn't think so... Oh well, I **do**own this fanfic so I'm content.

**Warnings: **Boyxboy, same as before. A lotof OOC-ness, language

_FORBIDDEN_

_He had to finish the contract- __today__._

[*]~{*}~[*]~{*}

The dawn arose bringing fresh morning light to brighten the young lord's room with. And in that room, a young Phantomhive rest, curled into himself in the corner. His muscles ached and spasmed when he tried to move, not that anyone would suspect differently, the boy had spent the whole night in that corner. Long legs were tucked into a lithe chest and thin arms encased himself, as though he were prepared for an attack. Truth be told, he had been. Not and external attack of course. Who would dare attack the lord of Phantomhive with his lethal butler not far from him; no one.

The attack he had prepared himself for was one of the internal. His dreams plagued him throughout the night and his tears and done their part to shame him. What kind of person would respect a lord at the youthful age of eighteen, when he had tears streaming down his already childish cheeks?

He spent the whole night like that, not once trying to move in fear that his demonic butler would come to find him and belittle him for his childish actions. _He would_, Ciel thought to himself, _if Sebastian were to find me at this moment, he would do his best to be sure I never lived it down_. And so, Ciel kept his round face tucked into the crooks of his arms, thankful that his secret love hadn't come in the night.

A sigh emitted from soft petal lips. Today was the day. Today, the contract would end and Sebastian would have no choice but to take his charge's soul; just as promised. Ciel knew there was only one man out there he'd yet to seek revenge on, that gentleman was sir Robert Gilford; a businessman that had been running in second place of the Phantomhive business. Until Vincent and Rachel Phantomhives' death. This man lived in London, along with his booming manufacturing company. _It looks like_, Ciel thought, _it's time to take a little trip_.

[*]~{*}~[*]~{*}

It didn't take long to inform Sebastian of the plan, excluding the part that included the ending of the contract, and for the carriage to be prepared. Soon, they were on there way.

The carriage ride was awkward and silent, neither occupant knowing just what to say to each other. One wanted to confess and hide within himself, while a certain black haired male wished to express his apologies and confess his own feelings; and so, in their confusion the two remained quiet for the entire ride to London.

[*]~{*}~[*]~{*}

The carriage arrived in London in front of sir Robert Gilford's estate. The Phantomhive lord had sent a letter days prior with information of a wanted meeting with the oh-so-successful businessman. The letter had been a mouthful of lies informing the middle aged Gilford that Lord Ciel wished to discuss a business proposition. Of course that wasn't at all what Ciel truly wanted...

An attractive blonde maid welcomed the master and servant into the mansion and Ciel couldn't help but notice her hazel eyes lingering on his lovers-his _servant's- _muscular form. He couldn't really blame the poor girl, the demon was gorgeous, anyone who wasn't blind could see that, but it also didn't stop the waves of rage from washing over him; all he really wanted to do now was skin the girl alive. Ciel dropped his glare on the maid and focused on his job. He was here on a mission, not to plan the torture of some maiden girl.

The Lord was rushed into the personal office of Mr. Gilford where the man of the hour sat behind a lavish desk. His aging face smiled at the younger male and his brown eyes held some sort of sick pleasure in them; rather like Sebastian when his demonic side decided to show a bit. The door was closed behind the young lord and Sebastian was stuck in the hallway with the blond.

[*]~{*}~[*]~{*}

The demon could hear the maid's heartbeat thrum rapidly and he knew that she was attracted to him. How could he not; she made it painfully obvious. What with her constant looks of want, the rapid beats of her heart, and the way she'd bite her lip and trail her eyes over his body. And as attractive as the young lady was, he didn't find himself drawn to her but instead, drawn to a certain azure eyed master of his...

There was no way he could deny his feelings for his master any longer and the demon finally made up his mind. He'd known Ciel for almost eight years now and in those eight years, trust began to form between the two. And he could safely say that he could finally trusted Ciel enough to inform him of his secret love. And what was the worst thing that could happen if Sebastian told his master of his feelings and Ciel didn't accept? Sure it'd be a bit heartbreaking, but they still had the contract to rely on, it wasn't like Ciel could just banish the demon. Yes, things would be a bit awkward around the house, but things would calm down eventually; what with all the time they still had before the contract was up...

The blond maid, apparently having made up her mind, grabbed the front of the butler's jacket and dragged his soft lips to her own pink ones. She just couldn't help it, it seemed this man just continued to ooze sex-appeal._ Her lips are soft_, Sebastian mused, but this wasn't right. These weren't the lips he was longing to kiss and though he tried to draw away, the girl clung to him desperately. The thought of shoving her off came to mind, but what kind of image would that give his lord? He knew that if she said anything, and she would, everyone would believe her; she was a woman after all. He also realized that his master would try to protect him; but it was sadly just easier if he let her kiss him. It wasn't like he was kissing her; what was the harm in letting her kiss him, no one would even have to know...

A deep, blood-curddling scream sounded from Ronald's personal office and was quickly cut short with an eary silence. Ciel swung open the office door glared as the blonde maid tore her lips off his butlers with a soft gasp. He took notice that Sebastian's eyes were wide in shock and Ciel could feel his heart breaking into tiny shards.

"Sebastian, we're leaving." There was no room for argument and Ciel's blue eyes looked deadly.

They left quickly in utter silence until they were settled in the carriage and then. Sebastian deemed it safe enough to ask,"What happened to Lord Gilford?"

"He's dead." Ciel's voice was harsh.

Sebastian's response was hesitant,"...Dead?"

"Yes, that's what usually happens when you take a knife to someones throat."

It took a moment for Sebastian to register all the information Ciel was giving him. He killed Lord Gilford?

"You will see now Sebastian, our contract is, in fact, complete you are free to take my soul now."

Sebastian was aghast, how could this be? He was supposed to tell Ciel he loved him, they were supposed to have years to be together; Sebastian hadn't figured they would actually get revenge on _everyone_ who'd wronged his master. How had the time gone so fast?

"I-I can't do that, young master."

"Are you denying the contract?" Ciel rose from his seat in the carriage in a sudden rage or fury. How _dare_ he!

"Yes, I'm afraid I cannot complete the contract. You see, young master I have feelings for you..."

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" The sound of a harsh _crack_resounded in the carriage and the demon turned his head to the side. He should have seen it coming, this was his master after all. Ciel continued his lecture, "I saw you kissing her! You and that little slut! Do you even know her name? Are you so above everyone that nothing matters to you anymore?" Fat tears fell down Ciel's rounded cheeks and his eyes filled with shame as he silently waited for Sebastian to humiliate him further. However, it never came. Instead strong, warm arms wrapped tightly around Ciel's waist and he was dragged onto the demon's lap; to humiliated to even fight.

"Now, you listen to me, and you listen good," Sebastian's voice was warm but firm,"first of all, I don't have to take orders from you, remember? And secondly, she kissed_ me_."

"You didn't look as though you were about to push her away," Ciel argued.

"I don't look as though I want to push you away either," A firm but gentle hand grabbed the young charge's chin so his tear-stained face was in front of Sebastians. Time stood still as the two lips connected and sweet bliss overrode everything else.

Pulling away a small space Ciel whispered a soft, "I love you..."

Sebastian gave a classic smirk, "I know."

Their lips met again in a sweet kiss. Sebastian broke the bond this time, "Oh, and Ciel, I plan on keeping you with me for a very long time..."

[*]~{*}~[*]~{*}

**A/N:**Ok, the ending was horrid, or at least I think it was, it seemed to rushed but I couldn't figure out a way to end it.. Review?


End file.
